Bimbel Ala Hibari
by Hayasaka Kairi
Summary: duuhhh.. nilai Tsuna jelek nihhh! terus Tsuna disuruh sama Nezu-Sensei buat belajar bareng Hibari nihhhh! gimana ya? romance ga kerasa, cuma nyempil kaya upil! ga bisa bikin summary!


Uhmmm, saya author ba-baru ja-jadi kalau jelek.. ma afkan akuuuuuu panggil aja aku Kairi-chan~

Warning:OOC, typo berserakan kayak debu, ga jelas, garing kaya gigi(?), Yaoi, bahasa belepotan kaya anak TK yang lagi makan

Disclaimer: ternyata Amano Akira itu cowo lho, aku kira cewe (curhat) ah! disclaimer! Ehem! Meskipun aku kluget-kluget kayak uget-uget, KHR milik Om Akira Amano, soalnya kalo punyaku, Tsuna sama Hibari kupaksa nikah!

Enjoy it! Ummm tapi kalo ga suka, tuh! Ada tombol back or exit

Seseorang dengan rambut coklat melawan gravitasi tengah berusaha mengambil kertas ujiannya yang nyangkut dipohon (jangan tanya author kenapa bisa nyangkut disono). "Hieeeeee! Sedikit lagi! Sedikit lagi!". Yaaahhhh, yang namanya Dame-Tsuna, udah ga beruntung, cebol lagi (di X-burner) jadi dia ga nyampe. Tiba-tiba…

"apa yang kau lakukan, Herbivore?" yak! Suara itu.. suara yang membuat Tsuna kaget setengah mati, setengah hidup, setengah sekarat *alah! Lebay!. siapa dia? Ummm.. kasih tau ga ya? *plaak!. Tentu saja dia adalahhhh Hibari Kyoya, yup! Ketua disiplin Namimori-chuu.

"ummm ano.. Hibari-san.. itu.." jawab Tsuna dengan keringat dingin sedingin hati kambing (?) sambil menunjuk arah ulangannya yang tersangkut di pohon. "hn," jawab Hibari singkat padat dan sangat amat ambigu. Setelah itu Hibari langsung mengulurkan tangannya menuju kertas ujian itu dan mengambilnya. Ah! Itu mudah bagi Hibari yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dari Tsuna.

"arigatou! Hibari-san!" kata Tsuna saat Hibari memberikan kertas ulangan itu pada Tsuna dengan senyum sangat lebar. "hn," jawab Hibari. Setelah itu Hibari pergi dengan tenang menuju alam baka(ditonfa) -salah ding!- setelah Hibari pergi ke dalam gedung sekolah. Tsunapun beranjak pergi menuju kelas yang sempat ditinggalkannya tadi karna harus mengambil cinta Hibari –ralat- kertas ulangan.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, karna hasil ulanganmu jelek, maka Pak Guru akan memberikanmu bimbel tambahan disekolah dengan murid terjenius" kata Nezu-sensei serius. "eeeh? Siapa? Gokudera-kun?" tanya Tsuna."bukan, tapi… (eng-ing-eng)

"Kyoya Hibari"

JDUAAAARRRRR! Serasa ada petir menyambar seperti efek dikomik-komik yang biasanyanya author beli (curhat lu tor!) Tsuna melongo 1 meter (?) 'juanpiiiipp, masa aku harus diajar Hibari-san piiip! Yang ada bukan diajar, tapi DIHAJAR! piiiipp' batin Tsuna OOC.

Dan akan dimulailah, hari-hari penuh penderitaan Tsuna. Poor Tsuna

" Herbivore, kalau dalam 30 menit soal-soal ini tidak selesai, kamikorosu!" kata Hibari dengan aura deathglare yang bikin semut, nyamuk dan kecoa mati seketika (kaya iklannya baygon deh ah!). "hieeeee?!, ba-baik! Hibari-san!" jawab Tsuna dengan takut-takut.

30 menit kemudian~

Hibari yang dari tadi asik ngeliatin Tsuna yang lagi ngerjain soal yang diberikannya. Entah kesambet apa, Hibari berfikir bahwa Tsuna itu ehem!imutehem!. beberapa detik kemudian, Hibari tersadar dari lamunan nistanya (menurut Hibari sendiri lho ya) dan bahwa batas waktu yang diberikannya untuk Tsuna mengerjakan soal juga telah habis. "sudah selesai herbivore" dan tentu saja itu bukan dengan nada bertanya apalagi pake nada doremi (?). "eh? Hi-hieee.. sebentar lagi!" kata Tsuna gelagapan sambil megap-megap kayak ikan keluar dari aer. Tapi karna berhubung Hibari bukan tipe orang penyabar, diambil (baca; dirampok) tuh kertas sama Hibari dan mulai diteliti oleh Hibari.

.

.

.

Krik… krik.. (voooiiii siapa yang melihara jangkrik disekolah sih?!)

.

.

"herbivore! Dari 20 soal yang kuberikan, knapa hanya benar 1." Kata Hibari dengan wajah datar sedatar Teflon, ehmm maksud author, ekspresinya loh ya, bukan mukanya yang rata, ganteng-ganteng masa saudaranya hantu muka rata?. "itu aku sudah berusaha dengan keringat dan darah Hibari-san!" jawab Tsuna OOC. "hn, bagaimana caramu mengerjakannya" kata –tentu saja bukan tanya karna tidak memakai tanda tanya- Hibari penuh selidik kayak detektif dari ff sebelah.

"seperti ini!" jawab Tsuna seraya mengambil kertas soalnya lagi dari kaki- eh tangan Hibari. "seperti ini! Cap cip cup kembang kuncup, pilih mana yang mau dicup!" jelas Tsuna sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari tangannya dari pilihan A, B, C D dan begitu terus sampai lagunya berhenti (ngerti ngga? Author aja ngga ngerti!).

Hibari yang mulai kehilangan kesabarannya mulai berkata "kalau cuma diawur kenapa memakan waktu setengah jam lamanya, herbivore?" tegas Hibari dengan tonfa tergenggam erat ditangan soalnya kalau masih di pinggang nanti dikira hansip (ditonfa). "soalnya kan nunggu pencerahan dari Yang DiAtas, Hibari-san!, iya kalo wi-fi disini cepet, wi-fi Namimori-chuu lelet kayak klelet, Hibari-san!" terang Tsuna dengan sangat ga masuk ! muncullah perempatan kayak di jalan Ahmad Yani (?) di kepala Hibari.

"ooouuucchhh…. Ittai, Hibari-san" keluh Tsuna karna dikepalanya ada sebuah benjolah sebesar bola basket (mbahmu!) ralat, sebesar bola baseballnya Yamamoto mungkin?. Tsuna terus mengerang kesakitan dan seketika itu Tsuna merasakan sesuatu menempel di pipinya, "untukmu, herbivore" ternyata itu adalah sebungkus roti yang diberikan Hibari untuk Tsuna.

"eeehh? Untukku?" tanya Tsuna dan Hibari hanya mengangguk "ummm.. arigatou, Hibari-san" Tsuna tersenyum dengan sangat polosnya dan dia tidak menyadari bahwa Hibari tengah berblushing ria meski ga keliatan. 'hn, jantungku berdebar kencang sesaat tadi, sepertinya aku harus periksa ke THT' batin Hibari. Helloo?! Kalo mau periksa kedokter yang bener dong, masa yang bermasalah jantungnya dibawa ke THT sih? Kenapa ga sekalian dibawa ke rumah sakit bersalin coba (readers:gundulmu!). dan keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka, untung ya keheningan, coba kalo yang nyelimutin api coba? #plaak! *abaikan kalimat terakhir Author, (ga mau! Kayak gua mau meninggal aja!)

Seminggupun berlalu dan setiap harinya Tsuna selalu diajar dan sekalian dihajar Hibari dengan sangat sabar, saking sabarnya Tsuna selalu pulang dengan bebek –ralat- babak belur. Dan Tsuna-pun sedikit. Sedikit! Mensyukuri hal itu karna kalau dia belajar dengan Reborn, mungkin dia sudah patah tulang dan gosong kayak masakan Author, ga boong lho, Author kalo masak 90%nya gosong (curcol jangan disini!).

"oke anak-anak, embah eh, maksud saya, Bapak akan menghasilkan hasil ujian matematika. Ada pertanyaan?" kkata Nezu-sensei panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas. "ada pak!" kata Yamamoto sambil mengangkat kaki- ralat- tangan ding!. " perasaan, Nezu-sensei bukan Ayah saya deh, kenapa ngaku-ngaku jadi ayah saya? Ahaha" tanya Yamamoto sambil nyengir kuda plus wajah innocent, dan itu membuat satu kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak sampe ada yang masuk rumah sakit… bukan.. bukan karna kotak tertawanya rusak, tapi karna waktu ketawa ada kecoak masuk mulut, karna tersedak dang a bisa napas akhirnya sukses masuk rumah sakit deh…

Nezu-sensei pun akhirnya membagikan ulangan ke semua anak satu persatu aku sayang ibu, dua, dua juga sayang ayah. Loh kok malah nyanyi sih?. Tak lama setelah itu karna kalo kelamaan lumutan, Tsuna-pun dipanggil. "Sawada Tsunayoshi" kata Nezu-sensei. Tsuna yang sedang asyik memandang jendela tidak mendengarnya, "Sawada Tsunayoshi!" bentak Nezu-sensei. tsuna pun kaget "Ah? iya? Apa? Ada banjir? Kiriman dari Jakarta?" teriak Tsuna kaget plus ngawur, tpi hebat juga ya dia, tau kalo Jakarta lagi banjir. "AHAHAHAHA… dasar Dame-Tsuna!" terdengarlah tawa dari sebagian besar muris dikelas itu. Tsuna hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang kutuan (diX-burner) dan mulai melangkah maju menyongsong masa depan yang cerah-ralat- melangkah maju untuk mengambil kertas ulangannya.

DAG.. DIG.. DUG.. DUEER(?) itulah irama jantung Tsuna karna Tsuna deg-degan menerima kertas ulangannya itu, gimana ga? Kebayang deh kalo misalnya ujiannya kali ini dibawah KKM, Tsuna pasti bakal dihajar Hibari karna Hibari telah mengancamnya begini, 'kalau kurang dari 7,5.. I'll bite you to death… death… death…' ancaman Hibari itu seakan menggema dalam kepala Tsuna.

Setelah mengambil kertas undian, eh kertas ulangannya, Tsuna belum berani melihat nilainya, Tsuna hanya langsung duduk kembali ke bangkunya. 'kumohon! Tuhan! Dewa apapun itu! Semoga nilanya ga jelek-jelek amaaat' batin Tsuna berteriak. Tsuna memejamkan matanya dan memegang erat kertas ujiannya itu untuk mempersiapkan hatinya melihat kertas itu. Heleh! Kayak liat foto mantan aja, pake persiapan hati yang teguh. Daaaaannnnn …

.

.

.

.

"YESSSSS! 7,7! Cihuuuyyyy!" teriak Tsuna dengan toa minjem dari masjid deket rumah (?) sambil nari-nari. "selamat, Tsuna!" kata Yamamoto lengkap dengan gigi pepsoden*nya. "waah! Anda hebat Juudaime" kata Gokudera meski hasil nilai Gokudera adalah 101 ( ga ada nilai sigitu dodol!).

Sepulang sekolah, Tsuna meminta Yamamoto dan Gokudera pulang terlebih dahulu karna ada urusan. Dan urusan itu adalah.. "ummm.. Hibari-san, terima kasih telah mengajariku! Ini balasannya," yap! Benar, urusan Tsuna adalah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Hibari karna telah mengajarinya. "hn, sekarang imbalannya" jawab hibari singkat, padat dan ambigu.

Tsuna yang tidak mengerti langsung bertanya "apa itu Hibari-sa-" pertanyaan Tsuna langsung berhenti saat ada sesuatu yang kenyal tapi ga kayak jelly namun hangat menyentuh pipinya. Ternyata itu adalah bibir, yak! Hibari mencium Tsuna dipipi! Tsuna-pun langsung blushing dengan muka merah kayak saos bakso dideket rumah author. Setelah kejadian yang berlangsung selama beberapa detik yang terasa berabad-abad (?) bagi Tsuna, Hibari langsung ngeloyor pergi. Tsuna? Dia masing loading..

.

.

.

.

"HIBARI-SAAANNN MEEESSSUUUMMM!" teriak Tsuna sambil memegang pipi yang habis dicium Hibari. Hibari hanya mendengus geli saat mendengarnya dari kejauhan.

END!

Curcolan author

Ma af kalo jeleeeeeekkkk, ini fanfic pertama Kairi-chaaannnn!, tapi makasih karna dah baca! Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya~~ flame juga boleh tapi yang membangun ya?

ARIGATOU


End file.
